Sooner or Later
by HecateA
Summary: Silena knows what's going to happen sooner or later if she keeps this secret. Oneshot. Writen for Percy Jackson Ship Week 3.


**Hi! This is another story writen for the PERCY JACKSON SHIP WEEK! I saw it on Burdge-bug's tumblr, and basically it's one ship being glorified for every week until The Mark of Athena comes out. So I thought it'd be cool to write a story for each week. The order goes as such: **

august 6 august 13: Grover and Juniper. (Check)

august 13 august 20: Clarisse and Chris. (Check)

august 20 august 27: Silena and Charles. (Half a check)

september 3 september 10: Thalia and Luke.

september 10 september 17: Hazel and Frank.

september 17 september 24: Piper and Jason / Reyna and Jason (optional)

september 24 october 1: Percy and Annabeth.

**As you can see I'm squeezing this drabble-like piece into the time limit, but it's all good. ****Enjoy!**

**Funny story: when I saw the list at first glance I was like 'who the frigg is Charles? Oh- wait...'**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

** Sooner or Later**

* * *

**Percy Jackson Ship Week #3 Silena and Ch..Char...Charl..Cha- I can't do it. Silena and Beckendorf.**

* * *

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_-Iris_

There was a designated seating place for Silena Beauregard at the forges.

There had been for about nine months now.

And so whenever Silena came looking for Beckendorf but for some reason her beau wasn't there Jake or Nyssa or Chris or Harley sat her down on the designated seating place because, of course, he would come back to the forges soon.

And so she watched the children of Hephaestus build and learned a few tricks as far as engineering went while she did.

And maybe it was the fact that all around her people were building and planning and celebrating when the damn engine they'd rescued from that damn piece of vintage car junk finally worked, but it was becoming increasingly hard for her to sit in the designated seating place without drowning under an ocean of guilt.

While they went around, forging weapons, building ballistas and inventing devices that would help during the war, she snuck around camp to dark corners of the forest and received orders and gave reports to Luke. Kronos. Whoever it was in there, she really didn't know and she really couldn't tell the difference. Whoever's orders she was taking; by obeying she was directly sabotaging what all of these people were doing.

Sooner or later they wouldn't let her sit in this designated spot. Because sooner or later her cover would he blown. Therefore everyone would know what she did and who she was and they'd point at her and go _look, there's that traitor from Aphrodite. _Sooner or later she'd be nothing but a big fat traitor to everyone at camp; she wouldn't be the advice giver, the friend, the relationship doctor, the counsellor for cabin 10, the big sister, the little sister… Some would try to stand by her side but as the war progressed and as she was kicked out of camp and the death toll got higher; the memory of her, the _concept _of her would disgust them all. Sooner or later she'd be alone because everyone hated her and everyone meant everyone. Even Charlie.

She might as well tell them now. Sooner or later they'd find out on their owns and then any chance at apologising or explaining herself would be wiped off the map. She might as well tell them, and explain what _she _knew about the Titan army's plan. She could go tell Chiron right then since he was calm and logical enough to at least hear her out. But the reason she was doing this in the first place…

"Hey baby," said a voice as two pairs of arms snaked around her waist and curled over her stomach.

"Hi you," she answered. She turned her head and kissed him, their foreheads leaning against each other. He asked her for how long she'd waited and how her day was going and what she was up to.

Sooner or later he would die. He was not only human; he was a demigod. Both of those things died, one quicker than the other. Whether it was seven more minutes before he had a stroke, seven days until he got in an accident playing Capture-the-Flag, seven months when a monster would sneak up on him, seven years later when he'd get hit by a car, seventeen years before he drowned, seventy years before his body drifted away of natural causes… He'd die. She didn't even know if conspiring with the Titans would give him more time at all, or kept him safer.

So really, there was no logic to her situation. Sooner or later she'd have to tell.

"So what are you up to?" She asked him.

"Just hanging around with the most beautiful girl in the world," he said. "You know, the usual."

Silena giggled and kissed him again.

She picked later.


End file.
